Black Raven
by Tenshi77
Summary: What will Naruto do when he finds a lost scroll of manifestation, how will this young warrior face new challenges in the new future!
1. Chapter 1

Black Ravens ;

I dont own any Naruto or any other characters ...

Personal speech I

Personal thought B

Lets Brawl ;

Naruto first met Hinata Hyūga when they were children, where his open kindness and courageous spirit earned him her admiration, which grew into love. On his part, Naruto remained largely oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him and even considered her "weird" because of her shyness around him. However, things change during the Chūnin Exams in Part I when they began to interact more and support each other, causing Naruto to like her as a friend.[43] In Part II, as Hinata becomes willing to risk her life to protect Naruto, he in turn sees her as a strong person despite his speechlessness at her love confession. Naruto did grow to love Hinata subconsciously, but he was never able to consciously realise it because he kept "fighting" for Sakura, which was just another way for him to compete with Sasuke. During The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto finally recognises the love that Hinata has always had for him, causing him to become more bashful and protective of her, just as she was for him. Realising that she alone has always had faith in him and that she has always been there for him, he reciprocates her feelings and desires to be with her for the rest of his life.

As an adult, Naruto becomes wiser and more mature, though he retains some of his negligence for honourifics.[44] Although he finally achieves his dream of becoming Hokage, its many tasks not only overwhelm Naruto at times, but often leave him unable to spend time with his family, particularly upsetting his son Boruto. He admits that part of this stems from not having grown up with a father himself, making it difficult for him to know how to interact properly with his own children, mostly with his son.[45] Naruto is also more responsible in his duties as Hokage and as a father: he forbids use of the Kote in the Chūnin Exams as it diminishes a shinobi's true potential; he is disappointed by Boruto's cheating in the exams and even removes his forehead protector in front of the audience after lecturing him. Nevertheless, Naruto deeply loves his family, as he creates shadow clones to tend to them while he's busy, protects them in times of danger, spends time with them when he can, and expresses pride in his children's successes.[39] He in fact adopts Hiruzen's philosophy that everyone in the village is his family, believing that true relationships are made up of love rather than blood relations.[46] His refusal to give his son any special treatment due to their blood-relationships, along with the insistence that the boy professionally addresses him as "Seventh" or "Hokage" while in the office, is a testament of Naruto's lack of bias and prejudice.[39] However, after facing Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and realising how his overly-committed nature serving the entire village was greatly affecting his own family's happiness, Naruto came to accept that he needed to give them more attention. As such, by accepting more help from others, Naruto became able to enjoy more time with his family, restoring the same healthy relationship he had with th

in:

CharactersNaruto UzumakiEnglish

EDIT

SHARE

WATCH 01:50

'Naruto' Profile: Jinchuriki

This is the article on the character Naruto Uzumaki. For the manga and anime series Naruto, head to Naruto. For other uses, see Naruto (disambiguation).

editNaruto Uzumaki Camera font awesome Browse icon[1][2][3][4][5][6][7]

Part I Part II New Era

Naruto newshot

Uzumaki Naruto

The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja ( No.1 , Medachitagariya de Igaisei Nanbā Wan no Dotabata Ninja, English TV: Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja)[8]

Child of the Prophecy ( , Yogen no Ko)[9]

Saviour of this World ( , Kono Yo no Kyūseishu)[9]

Hero of the Hidden Leaf ( , Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves)[10]

Boy of Miracles ( , Kiseki o Okosu Shōnen)[11]

Konoha's Orange Hokage ( , Konoha no Orenji Hokage, Literally meaning: Tree Leaves' Orange Fire Shadow)[12]

Seventh Hokage ( , Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow)[13]

Fox ( , Kitsune)

Debut

Manga Volume #1, Naruto Chapter #1

Anime Naruto Episode #1

Novel Naruto: Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood

Movie Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow

Game Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō

OVA Find the Four-Leaf Red Clover!

Appears in Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie

Voice Actors

Japanese Junko Takeuchi Icon_-_

Ema Kogure Icon_-_ (Sexy Technique)

English Maile Flanagan Icon_-_

Stephanie Sheh Icon_-_ (Sexy Technique)

Cindy Robinson Icon_-_ (Sexy Technique) (episode 53-55)

Kate Higgins Icon_-_ (Sexy Technique) (episode 229)

Personal

Birthdate Astrological Sign Libra October 10 Icon_-_

Gender Gender Male Male

Age Part I: 12–13

Part II: 15–17

Height Part I: 145.3 cm–147.5 cm

Part II: 166 cm

Blank Period: 180 cm

Weight Part I: 40.1 kg–40.6 kg

Part II: 50.9 kg

Blood type B

Kekkei Genkai Nature Icon Lava Lava Release

Nature Icon Magnet Magnet Release

Nature Icon Boil Boil Release

Classification Jinchūriki

Sage

Sensor Type

Tailed Beast Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama(Forms)

Occupation Academy Instructor (Novel Only)

Hokage

Affiliation Konohagakure Symbol Konohagakure

Toad Symbol Mount Myōboku

Allied Shinobi Forces Symbol Allied Shinobi Forces

Team Team Kakashi

Sasuke Recovery Team

Konoha 11 (Anime only)

Bikōchū Search Team (Anime only)

Kaima Capture Team (Anime only)

Star Guard Team (Anime only)

Peddlers Escort Team (Anime only)

Kazekage Rescue Team

Team One (Anime only)

Eight Man Squad

Hanabi Rescue Team (Movie only)

Clan Uzumaki Symbol Uzumaki Clan

Rank

Ninja Rank Part I: Genin

Gaiden: Kage

Ninja Registration 012607

Academy Grad. Age 12

[Collapse] Family

Minato Namikaze (Father)

Kushina Uzumaki (Mother)

Boruto Uzumaki (Son)

Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter)

Hinata Uzumaki (Wife)

Jiraiya (Godfather)

[Collapse] Nature Type

Nature Icon Wind Wind Release (Affinity)

Nature Icon Lightning Lightning Release

Nature Icon Earth Earth Release

Nature Icon Water Water Release

Nature Icon Fire Fire Release

Nature Icon Lava Lava Release

Nature Icon Magnet Magnet Release

Nature Icon Boil Boil Release

Nature Icon Yin Yin Release

Nature Icon Yang Yang Release

Nature Icon Yin–Yang Yin–Yang Release

[Collapse] Unique Traits

Can remove artificial limb.

[Expand] Jutsu

[Expand] Tools

Naruto Uzumaki ( , Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be shunned by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world, becoming known as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf ( , Konohagakure no Eiyū, Literally meaning: Hero of the Hidden Tree Leaves). He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage ( , Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow).

Contents[show]

Background

Naruto and Kushina2

A newborn Naruto with his mother Kushina.

Naruto was born on the night of October 10th to Minato Namikaze (the Fourth Hokage) and Kushina Uzumaki (the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails). He was named after the protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made the Sanninhis godfather.[14] The Third Hokage made special arrangements for Minato to preserve Kushina's seal containing the Nine-Tails while she gave birth to Naruto in a remote location, escorted by midwives and Anbu. A masked man, Tobi, tracked down their location, however, killed the midwives and Anbu, and captured Naruto, forcing Minato to quickly rescue him and teleport him to a safe house.

Minato and Kushina protect Naruto

Minato and Kushina protect Naruto from the Nine-Tails.

With Minato gone, Tobi captured Kushina and released the Nine-Tails from her, using it to devastate Konoha.[15] Minato saved Kushina and left Naruto in her care before he went to protect the village,[16] eventually defeating Tobi and freeing the Nine-Tails from Tobi's control. Returning to Naruto and Kushina's location, Minato realised the only way to stop the Nine-Tails was to seal it within Naruto, believing that his son would someday need the fox's power to defeat Tobi when he returned.[17] Since the Nine-Tails' chakrawas too immense to seal into an infant, Minato sacrificed his soul to split the fox's chakra in half, sealing the Yin half within himself and the Yang half within Naruto. After telling Naruto how much they loved him, Minato and Kushina succumbed to their wounds from protecting their son from the Nine-Tails and passed away.

Orphaned, Naruto grew up not knowing who his parents were, receiving only his mother's surname, as Hiruzen wanted to protect Naruto from his father's enemies.[18] Minato's dying wish that Naruto be regarded as a hero was honoured by the very few who could put aside their pain and losses caused by the disaster, while the majority of Konoha, however having no knowledge of the circumstances surrounding his birth, openly ostracised and resented Naruto for containing the beast that devastated the village and took many lives; some even viewed Naruto as the Nine-Tails itself. Soon, the Third Hokage forbade anyone from mentioning the Nine-Tails, hoping that the younger generation would not blindly hate Naruto as their parents did.[19]However, Naruto's peers emulated their parents' hatred of him, despite not knowing why. This social isolation caused Naruto to crave acknowledgement, which he would gain by pulling pranks.

Narutos first encounter with Hinata

Naruto meets Hinata.

On the day of his enrolment in the Ninja Academy[20] - Naruto first met Hinata Hyūga, who was being picked on by three bullies. Despite not knowing her, Naruto immediately came to her defence, but he was outnumbered and knocked unconscious, and the bullies damaged his red scarf. When Naruto awoke, Hinata thanked him for helping her and returned his scarf to him, but he let her keep it. He was unaware that the girl's growing affections for him began from that moment onwards.[21]

Young sasuke and Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke in the Academy.

In the Academy, Naruto became a student of Iruka Umino, who acted as a surrogate older brother to keep him in line and help him work harder. Naruto also met his class-mate Sasuke Uchiha and tried to befriend him, since he was alone as well. Jealous of Sasuke's skills and popularity, however,[22] he developed a one-sided rivalry in his pursuit to prove himself just as good as, if not better than, Sasuke, wishing that someday, Sasuke would accept him as an equal.[23] Naruto also grew close with the owner of Ramen Ichiraku, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, being welcomed as their favourite customer.

Personality

Narutos Ninja Registration Photo

Naruto's ninja registration photo.

Naruto is characterised as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox, quite similar to Hashirama Senju.[24] He inherited his mother's verbal tic, as he ends his sentences with "Dattebayo!" ( !) when emotional. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations,[25] and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional.[26] Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them.[27][28]Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation.[29]

Growing up as an orphan who suffered years of hatred and social isolation by Konoha's villagers has influenced Naruto's character in a number of ways: he is heedless to formality and social standings, addressing certainpeople with nicknames instead of honourifics, although by the time of his adulthood, Naruto has slightly outgrown this trait, as he stopped referring to Lee as "Bushy Brows" and calls him by his name;[30][31] he has picky eating habits of ramen, his favourite food; he has a perverted side that manifests as uses of the Sexy Technique or attempts to peep into women's baths;[32] he didn't understand the real meaning of "love" and believes that loving and/or being loved by someone and ramen are both the same. Despite his quirks and the criticism they earn him, Naruto is said to have a personality that draws people to him,[33] inspiring friendship and loyalty through acts of genuine kindness that could change a person's world view. He is thus able to build meaningful relationships that he lacked in early life; the Sage of Six Paths believes Naruto's kindness is a special gift that allows him to save Kurama from its hatred.[34] Naruto deeply cherishes these bonds and will go to great lengths to protect them, best seen with Sasuke after his defection from Konoha. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the villagers for ostracising him, only to admire him after he saved them during Pain's Assault. This allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto's rage until he confronted it and learned to let it go, becoming greater than what he suffered.[35]

Narutos Promise

Naruto promises Sakura to return Sasuke to Konoha.

Another of Naruto's prominent traits is his desire for acknowledgement; his pranks around the village were for people to notice, or at least scold, him. Therefore, he dreamed of one day becoming Konoha's Hokage, the epitome of acknowledgement and respect from everyone in the village.[36] Knowing his dream is a long, arduous and seemingly impossible path, Naruto developed his own nindō of never going back on his word. This life-long philosophy serves as the cornerstone of Naruto's great self-confidence; he believes he can accomplish any goal with enough hard work and perseverance, no matter how big the obstacle is or how long it takes to complete it. This guides him in many aspects of life besides a battle, such as his promise to Sakura of bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Over time, his goal to be Hokage grew from a desire for acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire.[37] His nindō is reinforced by his understanding that shinobi were meant to endure through hardships.[38] His belief in hard work and perseverance made him detest people who would use insincere shortcuts to achieve their goals, as he disqualified his son from the Chūnin Exams for using the banned and unfair Kote, and expressed disgust at Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki for their reliance on harvesting from Chakra Fruits to lazily gain power.[39]

After the death of his master Jiraiya, talking to his father Minato and listening to Nagato's tragic story, Naruto grew to understand the cycle of hatred and vowed to break it in order to bring real peace to the world.[40] To that end, his participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War is not only to protect his friends, but also to bear and erase the world's hatred all by himself. After encountering a reincarnated Itachi Uchiha, however, Naruto realises that he cannot handle everything alone and that he must allow his friends to support and fight alongside him. As he does so in war's climax, his fighting spirit inspires the Allied Shinobi Forces to join him and keep fighting to end the war as well, ultimately becoming an example for many people to admire, follow, and believe in.[41][42]

Naruto watching Hinata knit

Naruto becomes shy around Hinata.

Naruto first met Hinata Hyūga when they were children, where his open kindness and courageous spirit earned him her admiration, which grew into love. On his part, Naruto remained largely oblivious to Hinata's feelings for him and even considered her "weird" because of her shyness around him. However, things change during the Chūnin Exams in Part I when they began to interact more and support each other, causing Naruto to like her as a friend.[43] In Part II, as Hinata becomes willing to risk her life to protect Naruto, he in turn sees her as a strong person despite his speechlessness at her love confession. Naruto did grow to love Hinata subconsciously, but he was never able to consciously realise it because he kept "fighting" for Sakura, which was just another way for him to compete with Sasuke. During The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto finally recognises the love that Hinata has always had for him, causing him to become more bashful and protective of her, just as she was for him. Realising that she alone has always had faith in him and that she has always been there for him, he reciprocates her feelings and desires to be with her for the rest of his life.

As an adult, Naruto becomes wiser and more mature, though he retains some of his negligence for honourifics.[44] Although he finally achieves his dream of becoming Hokage, its many tasks not only overwhelm Naruto at times, but often leave him unable to spend time with his family, particularly upsetting his son Boruto. He admits that part of this stems from not having grown up with a father himself, making it difficult for him to know how to interact properly with his own children, mostly with his son.[45] Naruto is also more responsible in his duties as Hokage and as a father: he forbids use of the Kote in the Chūnin Exams as it diminishes a shinobi's true potential; he is disappointed by Boruto's cheating in the exams and even removes his forehead protector in front of the audience after lecturing him. Nevertheless, Naruto deeply loves his family, as he creates shadow clones to tend to them while he's busy, protects them in times of danger, spends time with them when he can, and expresses pride in his children's successes.[39] He in fact adopts Hiruzen's philosophy that everyone in the village is his family, believing that true relationships are made up of love rather than blood relations.[46] His refusal to give his son any special treatment due to their blood-relationships, along with the insistence that the boy professionally addresses him as "Seventh" or "Hokage" while in the office, is a testament of Naruto's lack of bias and prejudice.[39] However, after facing Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and realising how his overly-committed nature serving the entire village was greatly affecting his own family's happiness, Naruto came to accept that he needed to give them more attention. As such, by accepting more help from others, Naruto became able to enjoy more time with his family, restoring the same healthy relationship he had with them before he became Hokage.

Appearance

According to Jiraiya, Naruto strongly resembles his father:[47] he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face.[48] His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan Katō initially mistook Naruto for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance.[49] Naruto was rather short for his age during Part I,[50] though he grew to be taller than Sakura in Part II.[51] Naruto originally wore green goggles on his forehead, though he discards them upon becoming a genin.

Naruto in Part II (left) and in Part I (right) respectively.1 of 2Add photoIn Part I, Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy. In Part II, Naruto wears a more form fitting outfit after wearing out his original one while training with Jiraiya,[52] with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector (which is now longer), sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue did originally. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem and carried a large scroll on his back.

Naruto in The Last: Naruto the Movie.1 of 2Naruto loses his right arm after the Fourth Shinobi World War, though it is later replaced by a fully maneouverable prosthetic arm made of Hashirama Senju's cells, wrapped completely in bandages. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto grew again to be one of the tallest of his graduating class, cut his hair short, and wore a black elastic forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. After becoming Hokage, Naruto dons a garment similar to his father's: a white cape that has a red flame pattern around the hem, is held together by a red rope, and has the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" ( , Nanadaime Hokage) written vertically down the back. Underneath this, he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes (reverse in the manga version of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations), black pants and sandals. He occasionally wears the traditional Hokage headpiece, but has stopped wearing a forehead protector.

Abilities

Naruto Vs Kaguya

Naruto's combined senjutsu and tailed beast influence over his trademark techniques.

Naruto was an inept student in the Academy, having failed to graduate three times before successfully becoming a shinobi. Through sheer determination, however, his skills rapidly improved in Part I by defeating strong shinobi such as Neji Hyūga, Gaara, and Kabuto Yakushi, earning acknowledgement from the Sannin for his potential.[53] Under Jiraiya's tutelage and training at Mount Myōboku, Naruto became strong enough to fight and defeat members of Akatsuki, which ultimately earned him the praise of Konohagakure as a hero of Hokage-material.[54] Naruto's participation in the Fourth Shinobi World War led to the defeat of many of the reincarnated Kage[55] and tailed beasts.[56] He also could defeat opponents who threatened the fate of the shinobi world, such as Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke, Kaguya and Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Others believed Naruto had surpassed the previous Hokage and was the central key to winning the war.[57][58][59] By adulthood, his prowess earned him the position of Seventh Hokage, and is regarded as having command of overwhelming jutsu.[60] Viewed as the strongest shinobi of his era[61] and in history,[62] Sasuke is noted to be the only shinobi to rival him,[39] with the two being thought to be capable of destroying the continent together.[63]

Chakra and Physical Prowess

Naruto gives Hinata power

Naruto sharing Kurama's chakra through physical contact.

As an Uzumaki, and a reincarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki,[64] Naruto has massive reserves of strong chakra, at least four times greater than Kakashi's, and described by Karin as "bright and warm."[65][66] His initial poor control of it was offset by his sheer reserves.[67] Naruto's reserves were so large, he could fight for three and a half days of constant battle against several powerful opponents. Only by the end of his battle against Sasuke did he show exhaustion, and even then could still fight to a standstill and eventual victory.[68] Naruto's control improved greatly over time: he could transfer his chakra to others,[69] and perform one-handed hand seals.[70] He later received chakra from all of the other tailed beasts, and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, which increased his reserves even further. Naruto's powerful life force grants him an extreme longevity, healing power, stamina, and vitality;[71] this allowed him to survive the extraction of a tailed beast for a while.[72]Naruto also learned how to counter genjutsu from Jiraiya, but had limited skill in using it.[73] In adulthood, Naruto's chakra is powerful enough to destroy high-level barriers simply by releasing chakra while using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.[74] He was also capable of breaking Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique, a feat that no other Kage were able to do.[63] His chakra is so powerful, that when he combined it with his son's Vanishing Rasengan, it turned it into a gigantic Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan powerful enough to best the empowered Momoshiki Ōtsutsukiwho tried to use a copy of the technique to defeat his, ultimately killing the Ōtsutsuki.[75]

Narutos clones vs Gaara

Naruto attacking Gaara with his Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo.

While naturally a short-range fighter, Naruto was not adept at the use of taijutsu during Part I, as he required the use of unpredictable attacks to surprise combat experts like Kiba Inuzuka and Neji.[76][77] He often utilised shadow clones or Kurama's chakra to simply overwhelm his foes; with the former, he created techniques such as the Naruto Uzumaki Combo and its stronger versions.[78]Although these tactics resume in Part II, Naruto becomes much more adept at taijutsu due to Jiraiya's training.[79] After Fukasaku's tutelage, he was capable of fending off a pair of skilled kenjutsu users on his own.[80][81][82] Two years after the war, Naruto's taijutsu improved to such an extent, that he could defeat dozens of opponents without requiring shadow clones or enhancements.[21] As Hokage, his taijutsu grew to the point he could pressure Momoshiki after he had absorbed Kinshiki.[75] His speed had also increased to the point where he could effortlessly catch up with Kawaki after he tried to escape.[83]

Body Modifications

After having lost his right arm during his final battle with Sasuke, Tsunade cultured an artificial prosthesis for him using the cells of Hashirama Senju. Though he has yet to display any special abilities from the artificial arm's unique cellular composition, like the Wood Release or self-sustaining without nourishment, the arm has further augmented his stamina healing capacities. However, similar to Madara and Obito's own usage of this prosthesis, he can easily remove and replace it.[84] After Momoshiki's defeat, Naruto took inspiration from his chakra absorption technique and had Katasuke Tōno and the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team develop a new prototype mechanical prosthesis for him. This artificial limb possesses the ability to both absorb and neutralize an opponent's techniques, though they have yet to replicate Momoshiki's ability to discharge them as a counterattack.[84]

Jinchūriki Transformations

Main articles: Jinchūriki Forms and Nine-Tails Chakra Mode

Version 1 form

Naruto's Version 1 form.

As the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yang half, Naruto had access to a massive chakra reserve, which was at least a hundredfold greater than Kakashi's.[65] Due to his inheriting his mother's unique chakra capacities and being Kurama's jinchūriki for practically his entire life, Naruto's chakra had more effectively mixed with the fox's,[85] allowing him to perform several chakra-taxing techniques unhindered. Originally while accessing Kurama's chakra, typically through sheer rage, enhanced Naruto's abilities, the fox's negative influence made Naruto more aggressive. While essentially remaining himself up to accessing a Version 1 state, Version 2 would make him lose control and turn feral forms, requiring outside assistance to suppress Kurama's power through various methodsand regain control. These drawbacks caused Naruto to rely on his own strength instead of Kurama's until he proved capable of controlling it completely. By the time he became the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yin half, he could access his Version 1 form without any loss in his mentality.[86]

Naruto transforming

Naruto transforming from his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode into his Kurama Mode.

Realising he could not avoid using Kurama's power, Naruto sought to control it with help from Killer B, the jinchūriki of Gyūki, and unexpectedly, his own mother, Kushina. Upon succeeding and taking most of Kurama's chakra, Naruto attained Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which greatly increased his physical parameters. As he didn't have Kurama's cooperation, Naruto needed to exercise extreme caution while using the form, as the chakra exchange could cost him his life. Eventually, when Kurama acknowledged Naruto's life-long strength of character and Naruto learned the fox's true name, their new-found friendship granted Naruto access to Kurama Mode, which further increased his physical parameters. This cooperation of Kurama also provides Naruto with an immediate resistance from genjutsu. Two years later, he could isolate the form with one hand, either to enhance his strength or to block attacks.

Narutos tailed beast mode

Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode.

Failing to transform into a replica of Kurama at first, Naruto instead achieved a Tailed Beast Mode in the unique form of a life-sized transparent avatar of chakra. In it, he could create Tailed Beast Balls and revitalise the life forces of any who entered the shroud,[87][88] heal severe burns,[39] or have them temporarily don chakra-cloaks.[89] After he became the jinchūriki of Kurama's complete self, Naruto was capable of manifesting the demon fox outside himself for a period akin to summoning, allowing both to fight as separate entities. Naruto had also received chakra from the other tailed beasts during the Fourth Shinobi World War,[90] which made him a human pillar for the power of Ten Tails.[91] This allowed him to access their unique abilities himself, or infuse them into his Rasengan and its variants. With an infusion of all nine different tailed beasts' respective chakra inside of him, Naruto has become a medium to connect all the tailed beasts to communicate with each other.[92]

Ninjutsu

Summoning Technique

Naruto using the Summoning Technique.

In the Academy, the Sexy Technique was the only technique that Naruto could perform successfully, which had no practical use other than to shock his instructors. Later, he learned new ninjutsu from Jiraiya, able to summoning toadsfrom Mount Myōboku to assist him, and use them to crush enemies from above. He became skilled in shurikenjutsu, able to throw weapons quickly and with precision,[93] or barrage an enemy using shadow clones,[94] Naruto's repertoire expanded to fūinjutsu upon receiving Gerotora near the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War.[95]

Clones vs Shadows

Naruto sensing and fighting Madara's shadows.

Naruto can also sense chakra through his enhanced modes. He could identify chakra signatures from vast distances in Sage Mode,[96] detect negative emotions in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and empower his sensory abilities to the highest possible level in Six Paths Sage Mode,[97] which allowed him to sense the invisible shadows of Limbo. In the anime, Jiraiya introduced Naruto to cooperation ninjutsu, learning how to combine his techniques with others to create an even more powerful one.[98] The collaboration techniques he performed with other individuals typically utilised his own elemental affinity, such as the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique with Yamato, the Wind Release: Toad Gun with Gamatatsu, and the Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero with Sasuke.

Shadow Clone Technique

Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Naruto using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique.

See also: Images of Naruto using Shadow Clone Technique

Naruto's first trademark technique was the Shadow Clone Technique. While back in the Academy he failed to perform a basic illusionary clone, after briefly studying the Scroll of Seals, to save Iruka who risked his life for Naruto, he overcame this by performing the Shadow Clone Technique on a mass scale. From then on, Naruto's skill with the Shadow Clone Technique blossomed to great heights. Having unusually high chakra reserves, Naruto could use this technique to create hundreds of shadow clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each one with relative ease.[99] He could use them to outnumber or deceive his enemies in combat, manoeuvre himself in mid-air, transform into weapons, scout areas, or test an opponent's abilities.[100] During his elemental-affinity training, Naruto learned that the user of a shadow clone receives all of the knowledge and conditioning clones gained once they had dispersed. This method allowed him to drastically speed up his training, as he could in effect gain years worth of experience in just days. By the time he became Hokage, Naruto's usage of this technique on mass-scale and prolonged-periods allowed him to constantly perform multiple simultaneous tasks throughout the village daily, although he does have a tendency to overexert himself, leaving him exhausted afterward.

Rasengan

Rasengan

Naruto using the Rasengan.

See also: Images of Naruto using Rasengan

Naruto's second trademark technique was the Rasengan, a one-handed technique created by his father. Due to his poor chakra control, Naruto often used a shadow clone to form the spherical shape while he provided the chakra. Over time, Naruto developed larger versions of the Rasengan, perform it faster,[101] and even have his shadow clones make their own Rasengan. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he learned to use the Rasengan and its variants unaided with a single hand, or even form one in both hands simultaneously.[102]He also increased the size of his standard Rasengan, making it noticeably larger.[103][104][105] Naruto had also shown the ability to release the Rasengan as an energy wave,[21] or as a projectile in the anime.[106] Using senjutsu or Kurama's chakra, Naruto could create more powerful and elaborate variations of the Rasengan; using the latter, he even developed the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball, performing it in a similar manner to the Rasengan.

Nature Transformation

Fūton Rasenshuriken

Naruto and his shadow clones create a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken.

Naruto's natural affinity is Wind Release, which he learned from Asuma Sarutobito flow into his weapons to increase their offensive might.[107] Using shadow clones, he couple the complete difficult task of adding his elemental nature to the Rasengan, something no one, including his father, had been able to succeed at. One shadow clone helped form the Rasengan, while the other provided the Wind chakra, which produced the Wind Release: Rasengan and the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Two years after its creation, he became skilled enough to form a Rasenshuriken without any shadow clones and throw it in his base form,[21] a feat which he previously could only do while using his enhanced modes. He also created different-sizedvariations, and could even use two Rasenshuriken simultaneously.

After gaining the Six Paths Senjutsu, Naruto can utilise all five nature transformations, as well as Yin–Yang Release.[108] He could make perfect use of the latter to revitalise life-forces, heal whomever he touches, and restore missing organs.[109] After gaining chakra from the respective tailed beasts, Naruto can also use Shukaku's Magnet Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, and Kokuō's Boil Release. While mainly relying on Wind Release as a genin, as Hokage, Naruto expanded his fighting style to include Earth Release, which he utilises in the form of sturdy earth walls.[110]

Senjutsu

Narutos Sage Mode

Naruto's Sage Mode.

Naruto later trained in senjutsu at Mount Myōboku, which was only possible due to his high chakra reserves. Unlike Jiraiya, he was able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the orange pigmentation around his eyes. Using Sage Mode made Naruto's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters,[111][112][113] and allowed him to utilise the Frog Kata taijutsu style.[114] Since Fukasaku was unable to fusewith Naruto and gather natural energy for him (due to Kurama's interference), Naruto had to employ shadow clones instead to maintain the technique. Once they disperse, the natural energy they absorb would transfer to the original, allowing him to use Sage Mode for a number of times. However, creating more than five shadow clones overall would disrupt the focus of the clones gathering natural energy. The need for this method diminishes over time as Naruto became capable of entering Sage Mode much faster.[115]However, after finding unity with Kurama, Naruto overcame this problem and learned to combine Sage Mode with Kurama's chakra to further enhance his abilities, such that he could resist Nagato's control and shatter Truth-Seeking Balls.

Six Paths Sage Mode

Main article: Six Paths Sage Mode

Narutos SPSM

Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode.

With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Naruto gained access to the Six Paths Sage Mode ( , Rikudō Sennin Mōdo).[5] In this mode, his pupils take on a cross-like shape — without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes present in Sage Mode. Going further, Naruto donned a new Nine-Tails Chakra Mode cloak, which he could access instantly and maintain much longer than his standard Sage Mode.[116] Naruto's physical attributes and techniques are further augmented,[117][118][119] to the point where he could dodge attacks at the speed of light and deflect Truth-Seeking Balls.

Six Paths Senjutsu

Main article: Six Paths Senjutsu

Naruto also gained access to the Six Paths Senjutsu ( , Rikudō Senjutsu), which allowed him to fly and also manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls, composed of all five basic natures, Yin–Yang Release, and imbue them with the Six Paths Sage Chakra. He could mould the balls into staves and platforms, fire them as projectiles, convert them into Tailed Beast Balls to create Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, or transfer them to his shadow clones.

Asura Kurama Mode

Naruto's Asura Kurama Mode.

Naruto also retained use of his Tailed Beast Mode avatar of Kurama, which rivalled Sasuke's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power.[120] Using shadow clones, he could create and combine three Kurama avatars into a single construct with three faces and six arms, similar to Asura's.[121] This state allowed Naruto to infuse two massive Rasenshuriken with natural energy.[122]

Intelligence

Narutos intelligence

Naruto reveals himself after disguising as a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken.

While headstrong and often acting without thinking, Naruto's years as a prankster had given him a cunning imagination that was useful in battle. He was a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than understanding the theory of it.[123][25] Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revise their thoughts about Naruto's intellect and instinct in battle.[124] After meeting Hagoromo, Naruto gained the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things,[125] allowing him to quickly master the new powers he received. By adulthood he had become a capable teacher during the blank period, instructing students at Konoha's Ninja Academy and training them to become ninja.[126][127]

Naruto's most famous mental skill lies in his ability to deceive his opponents, as he made effective use of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents.[128] He could formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle,[129] and act quickly even when given new information.[130] His strategies typically involved shadow clones. He could direct his opponent's attention towards one of his clones to disguise his own movements, transform his clones into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks, and could seemingly make himself predictable by creating a pattern, only to throw off his opponent by breaking it. He has even thrown in what others would call random, completely useless supplementary techniques at powerful opponents and successfully created a decent opening for a counterattack.[131] Naruto is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of them to overcome his opponents.[132]

Stats

Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strength Speed Stamina Hand seals Total

First 2 1. 14.5

Secon 1. 18.5

Third 4 3.5 2 3 3.5 3.5 5 1.5 26

Part I

See also: Plot of Naruto

Prologue — Land of Waves

Failing once again to graduate from the Academy, a disappointed Naruto is advised by one of his instructors, Mizuki, to steal the Scroll of Seals and learn a technique from it in order to graduate. As Naruto struggled to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, Iruka Umino tracked him down and realised that Naruto was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the scroll. Mizuki attacked them and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed within him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, he saw through Mizuki's lies and used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to defeat him, prompting Iruka to happily grant Naruto his graduation from the Academy. Naruto would later befriend Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Third Hokage, and teach him several perverted or useful techniques.

Team Kakashi

Team 7's group photo.

Naruto was eventually assigned to Team 7, partnered with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. During their first meeting, Naruto shared his love of ramen, his hobbies, and his dream to become Hokage. To test their qualifications, Kakashi gave the team a bell test, stating that whichever of the three takes one of the two bells on his person will officially become genin. Instead of hiding like Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto tried to take the bells from Kakashi by force, only to be easily defeated, hung upside-down from a tree and tied to a wooden post in an attempt to steal lunch. After Sakura and Sasuke fail as well, Kakashi explains that the goal of the test was to use teamwork, to do together what none of them could do by themselves. He is persuaded to allow them to try again after lunch, but instructs Sasuke and Sakura not to feed Naruto. They feed him anyway, needing him in top-form if they're to work together. Kakashi sees this and, because they care more about the team than listening to his instructions, allows them all to pass.

Zabuza Vs Genin

Naruto and Sasuke team up against Zabuza.

After a series of uneventful D-rank missions, Naruto is able to secure a C-rankmission for Team 7: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Soon after leaving Konoha, they are attacked by the Demon Brothers. Naruto is paralysed with fear, forcing Sasuke to step in to disarm them and protect Tazuna until Kakashi can capture them. Tazuna confesses that assassins have been hired to kill him but that he couldn't afford the bodyguard detail he needs. Although the mission is now A-rank in nature - far beyond the skill of genin - Team 7 decides to continue with it. Angered by Sasuke's taunting of him, Naruto cuts his hand to bleed out the poison he received earlier, vowing to never waver again. When they arrive in the Land of Waves and are confronted by Zabuza Momochi, Naruto is overwhelmed by the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza before he is knocked aside by Zabuza's water clone. Remembering his vow, Naruto regained his confidence and teamed up with Sasuke to free Kakashi from Zabuza's Water Prison. In the end, Zabuza is seemingly killed by Haku, allowing Team 7 to escort Tazuna back to his house.

Kakashi finds Zabuza's death suspicious and decides to train the team in case he returns. He has them perform the Tree Climbing Practice to improve their chakra control, which will help them against Zabuza. Naruto becomes frustrated after several failures and asks for advice from Sakura, who herself mastered it from the start. Now rapidly improving, Naruto competes with Sasuke to finish the training, each determined to outdo the other. One day, Naruto encounters Haku (albeit unaware of his true identity) and they each discussed their dreams and desire to protect those precious to them. After Haku leaves, Naruto finishes the training with Sasuke but is left exhausted, so Team 7 leaves him behind the next morning as they resume their escort duties. Naruto awakens and arrives to assist Team 7 in fighting Zabuza and Haku, but, unaware of how Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals work, he joins Sasuke within the prison.

Narutos 1st use of 9 Tails

Naruto's first use of the Nine-Tails' chakra.

Naruto cannot break free with his shadow clones and Sasuke cannot melt the ice with his fire. As Haku moves in to kill Naruto, Sasuke uses his body as a shield to protect Naruto and seemingly dies. Enraged by Sasuke's apparent death, Naruto unwittingly accesses the Nine-Tails' chakra for the first time, allowing him to destroy the ice mirrors and defeat Haku, breaking his mask. Realising his opponent was the boy he met before, Naruto calms himself. He is asked by Haku to kill him, since he feels of no further use to Zabuza. Before Naruto can do so, Haku immediately stops him and goes off to save Zabuza from being killed by Kakashi, sacrificing his own life. When Zabuza refuses to appreciate this, Naruto angrily scolds him, stating that Haku gave up his life to save someone precious to him. Touched by his words, Zabuza, using Naruto's kunai, killed Gatō and many of his henchmen before he himself dies. Sasuke soon awakens, and when their injuries heal, Team 7 leaves for home via Tazuna's newly-constructed Great Naruto Bridge.

Chūnin Exams

Team 7 resumes its series of unremarkable missions. For their performance in the Land of Waves, however, Kakashi decides to enter them in the Chūnin Exams taking place in Konoha, which greatly excites Naruto. Because they've only recently graduated from the Academy, the three feel they must give strong showings to prove themselves. When they enter the exam hall, the team is met by Rock Lee, who challenges Sasuke to a fight; Naruto tries to attack Lee in jealousy, but is easily swept aside. The fight is interrupted by Might Guy, after which Naruto notes that the bandages around Lee's arms signify his arduous taijutsu training.

During the exam's first stage, the participating genin are given a written test, the goal of which is to cheat without getting caught. Unaware of this, Naruto struggles to answer the questions, so Hinata Hyūga, who is seated next to him, offers to let him to copy off her paper. Despite the temptation, Naruto declined Hinata's offer, claiming that he isn't the type to cheat and that they might be disqualified if they are caught. Before the tenth question can be given, the genin are presented with the opportunity to forfeit; Naruto refuses to do so, declaring his refusal to give up and his goal to still become Hokage. His determination to face the tenth question despite the potential consequences inspires the rest of the genin to do the same, and so they pass the first stage.

For the second phase, teams enter the Forest of Death with the objective of obtaining a set of two scrolls, one of which they are given at the start. Naruto becomes separated from his team and is attacked and swallowed by a giant snake. He manages to kill it and regroups with his frightened teammates against Orochimaru. Angered by Sasuke's sudden cowardice and resignation, Naruto engages Orochimaru using the Nine-Tails' chakra, defeats his giant snake, and taunts Sasuke before Orochimaru suppresses the Nine-Tails' chakra, rendering Naruto unconscious. After he awakens, Team 7 continues its search for the second scroll, which they eventually gain by defeating Team Oboro, allowing them to pass the second stage.

Uzumakirendan

Naruto defeats Kiba.

In the preliminary matches of the exam, Naruto was pitted against Kiba Inuzukaand his dog, Akamaru. Believing the match to be an easy victory, Kiba and Akamaru overwhelmed Naruto with many high-speed attacks, so Naruto tricks Kiba into knocking Akamaru out of the fight by using the Transformation Technique, shocking all spectators. Naruto then disorients Kiba by farting in his face and defeats him with the Naruto Uzumaki Combo (which he invented from watching Sasuke's Lion Combo). When Neji and Hinata's match begins, Naruto is enraged by Neji's ruthless tirade against Hinata and cheers Hinata on to defeat Neji. Although Hinata is defeated, Naruto wipes up her blood and vows to defeat Neji in the finals.

Naruto meets Kurama

Naruto meets the Nine-Tails.

During the month of training, Naruto first meets Jiraiya (who knocked out Ebisu, Naruto's original teacher) and trains under the Sannin to improve his chakra control. Recognising Naruto as the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki, Jiraiya removes the seal Orochimaru had placed on Naruto to ease his control and begins teaching him to how use the Nine-Tails' power by summoning toads. To accelerate Naruto's slow progress, Jiraiya pushes him over a cliff, causing Naruto to enter his subconscious and meet the Nine-Tails. Working past his fear, he bravely demands chakra from it as "rent" for living in his body. The Nine-Tails complies and Naruto summons Gamabunta, though he exhausts himself and ends up in the hospital, where he is visited by Shikamaru Nara. After talking, he and Naruto stop Gaara from killing Rock Lee in the next room and listen to Gaara's story of his childhood, which Naruto finds very similar to his own. Gaara prepares to kill them, but Might Guy intervenes and forces Gaara to retreat. On the day of the finals, Naruto meets Hinata at the Third Training Ground and expresses his doubts about his upcoming match with Neji. Hinata reassures Naruto that he never gave up because he always had the strength to overcome his own failures, admiring him for it. Reinvigorated, Naruto thanks Hinata and tells her even though he first thought she was weird, he now likes her.

Naruto vs Neji

Naruto vs. Neji.

Facing Neji in the first match of the finals, Naruto began by creating shadow clones to overwhelm Neji's with sheer numbers. Deeming Naruto a failure who could never defeat a genius like himself, Neji easily defeats Naruto's clones and seals his chakra with Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Determined to prove Neji's ideals about fate wrong, Naruto tapped into the Nine-Tails' chakra and, revitalised, clashed with Neji. When the smoke cleared, Neji emerges and Naruto lies defeated. This, however, was only a shadow clone, and the real Naruto burst from the ground beneath Neji, defeating him with an uppercut. Before he is declared the winner, Naruto tells Neji that creating clones was once his shortcoming and that Neji needs to stop believing in inescapable fate. When Sasuke finally arrives for his match with fought Gaara, Naruto is envious of Sasuke's improvements, but is later put to sleep along with most of the audience, commencing the Konoha Crush.

Konoha Crush

Sakura wakes up Naruto so they can pursue Sasuke, who was pursuing Gaara himself. They arrive in time for Naruto to kick Gaara away before he can kill Sasuke. Partially transformed into Shukaku, Gaara knocks Sakura unconscious and binds her to a tree, forcing Naruto to battle him, with little success. Naruto relates to Gaara's painful life as a jinchūriki, but he is not willing to let anything to happen to Sakura and Sasuke. Determined to protect his friends, Naruto creates an army of shadow clones to relentlessly batter Gaara, forcing him to fully transform into Shukaku, to which Naruto responds by summoning Gamabunta.

Naruto defeats gaara

Naruto defeats Gaara.

Gaara puts himself to sleep to give control of his body to Shukaku, forcing Naruto and Gamabunta to figure out a way to end the jutsu. They do so by transforminginto a giant fox (the Nine-Tails in the anime) to restrain Shukaku, allowing Naruto to awaken Gaara with a solid punch to the face. Shukaku's influence disappears, but Gaara regains control and traps Naruto with his sand. Naruto escapes by tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, and headbutts Gaara when he is close enough, destroying Shukaku's form. Exhausted from the fight, the two leap at each other for one final exchange, and Naruto punches Gaara, claiming victory.

Naruto and Gaara fall to the ground, unable to move. Slowly crawling towards Gaara, Naruto explained that he also suffered a painful and lonely life, but was later saved by having friends. To that end, he will do anything to protect them, even if it means killing Gaara. Understanding Naruto's true strength, Gaara retreated with Kankurōand Temari with a new outlook on life, while Naruto passes out from exhaustion and is returned to Konoha with Sasuke and a rescued Sakura. A few days later, Team 7 attends the Third Hokage's funeral.

Search for Tsunade

Jiraiya is tasked with finding Tsunade, a candidate for Fifth Hokage, and convinces Naruto to accompany him by promising to teach him a technique stronger than Sasuke's Chidori. Stopping at an inn in Shukuba Town, Naruto was approached by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha of Akatsuki, who intend to capture the Nine-Tails. When Sasuke shows up and furiously attacks Itachi, Naruto gathers the Nine-Tails' chakra to help Sasuke, but it is absorbed by Kisame's Samehada. Jiraiya soon arrives and drives off Itachi and Kisame, but Sasuke is left mentally and physically damaged by Itachi. Might Guy appears and takes Sasuke back to Konoha, but not before giving Naruto a spare green jumpsuit.

To prepare for the next encounter with Akatsuki, Naruto begins learning the Rasengan, completing two of its three learning steps. Taking a break from training, Naruto and Jiraiya eventually found Tsunade and her assistant Shizune at a restaurant. When Tsunade refuses the offer to become Hokage and insults all who held the title, an angry Naruto challenged her to a fight and attacked her with an incomplete Rasengan, only to be easily defeated. Impressed by his progress, however, Tsunade makes a bet with Naruto: if he can master the Rasengan in a week, he gets the First Hokage's Necklace; if not, she gets his wallet. Naruto agreed and spent the week trying to perfect the Rasengan, but has no success and collapses from exhaustion. Once he recovers, Naruto heads out with Jiraiya and Shizune to stop Tsunade from meeting with Orochimaru.

Naruto vs. Kabuto

Naruto defeats Kabuto with the Rasengan.

They arrive to see Tsunade, who never intended to aid Orochimaru, in the midst of battle with Kabuto Yakushi. When Tsunade is incapacitated, Naruto fights Kabuto in her place and eventually defeats him with a perfected Rasengan, which he formed by using a shadow clone. Naruto collapses almost immediately afterwards, his heart muscles torn by Kabuto, but Tsunade successfully manages to heal him, gives him the necklace he wins, and accepts the position of Hokage. After Orochimaru and Kabuto are defeated, Naruto and the others return to Konoha, Tsunade confidently believing Naruto would someday become a great Hokage.

Land of Tea Escort Mission

Main article: Land of Tea Escort Mission

Sasuke Recovery Mission

Naruto visits a recovering Sasuke at the hospital, but is immediately challenged to a fight, to which Naruto eventually agrees. The fight escalates quickly, culminating with Naruto using Rasengan and Sasuke using Chidori. Kakashi arrives and deflects their attacks into opposing water towers before they can clash, Naruto unknowingly doing more damage than Sasuke. Distressed by Sasuke's behavior, Sakura informs Naruto of the cursed seal Sasuke received from Orochimaru, though Naruto assures Sakura that Sasuke would never abandon Konoha for power. Unfortunately, Sasuke does just that and Naruto joins the Sasuke Recovery Team in order to bring him back; he promises a tearful Sakura to do so before he leaves. En route to Sasuke, the team encounters members of the Sound Four, each of which battles a member of the recovery team, while Naruto engages Kimimaro. Overwhelmed by Kimimaro's taijutsu skills, Naruto is saved at the last minute by Rock Lee, who volunteers to fight Kimimaro while Naruto heads after Sasuke.

Naruto Sasuke clash

Naruto fights Sasuke.

Naruto finally meets Sasuke at the Valley of the End. His pleas for Sasuke to come back to Konoha and warnings that Orochimaru will take his body fall on deaf ears. Naruto starts attacking him, ready to take him back to Konoha by force if necessary. Undeterred, Sasuke responds by tapping into his cursed seal and landing a series of heavy blows on Naruto. It becomes painfully clear to Naruto that Sasuke is fighting with an intent to kill, so Naruto utilises the Nine-Tails' chakra to overpower Sasuke. Naruto says that Sasuke is like a brother to him and that he will do anything to protect that bond. Sasuke vows to sever that bond, but acknowledges Naruto as an equal by putting on his forehead protector. They continue trading blows, with Naruto eventually manifesting a fox-shaped cloak and Sasuke entering his cursed seal's second level. Naruto clashes his Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori, and within the dome of resulting energy they trade final blows: Sasuke punches Naruto and Naruto scratches Sasuke's forehead protector.

When the energy dissipates, Naruto lies defeated, but Sasuke spares him and continues his way to Orochimaru, leaving his scratched forehead protector behind. Kakashi and Pakkun arrive late and failing to retrieve Sasuke, leave with Naruto. In the hospital, Naruto once again promises Sakura to bring Sasuke home someday to Sakura that he would someday bring Sasuke home. Soon after, Jiraiya arrived with an offer to train Naruto for preparation against Orochimaru and Akatsuki in three years and to give up on Sasuke, as he is no different from Orochimaru. Naruto accepts Jiraiya's training, but refuses to give up on Sasuke, satisfying Jiraiya.

Original Anime Arcs

See also: Plot of Naruto

Naruto and jiraiya leaving

Naruto leaves with Jiraiya.

In the anime, Tsunade gives Naruto several missions with members of the Konoha 11 to keep him busy while Jiraiya collects more information about Akatsuki. As in the manga, Naruto later departs with Jiraiya to begin his three-year training, after making a determined gesture at the Fourth Hokage's statue.

Interlude

Gutsy Master and Student: The Training

In the anime, shortly after leaving Konoha, Jiraiya and Naruto discuss the fact that Naruto will need to learn how to counter genjutsu if he hopes to be a match against Sasuke the next time they meet. Naruto practices with Gamariki to dispel genjutsu, but he struggles with it and his chakra keeps hitting Gamariki, who doesn't appreciate it. Naruto follows Jiraiya to the Genjutsu Tree Village to try a different approach, but they discover the village has been taken over by Kandachi. They free the villagers and then attack Kandachi, who Naruto eventually defeats with his newly-created Big Ball Rasengan. As they leave afterwards, Jiraiya is pleased by how similar Naruto is to Minato Namikaze and hugs him, which Naruto is bothered by.

In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths

Two years into their training, Naruto's control of the Nine-Tails' chakra has improved significantly. Jiraiya tries to give him more access to the Nine-Tails' power and uses Gerotora to weaken Naruto's Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Seizing the opportunity, the Nine-Tails mocked Naruto for his inability to save Sasuke, using Naruto's negative emotions to force him to enter a version 2 form with four tails. Not in control of his body, Naruto attacks Jiraiya and nearly kills him before he manages to suppress the Nine-Tails. Naruto has no memory of what happened and Jiraiya doesn't tell him, instead shifting Naruto's training to other pursuits, including keeping his anger in check so that the Nine-Tails won't flare up again.[133]

Part II

See also: Plot of Naruto: Shippūden

Kazekage Rescue Mission

Naruto and Jiraiya return to Konoha after two-and-a-half years of training, where Naruto becomes surprised by Tsunade's newly-formed statue on Hokage Rock. He greets his old friends afterwards: he gives Kakashi a copy of Icha Icha Tactics as a gift; he catches up with Sakura, whom he has become taller than; he gets back into a competition of Sexy Techniques with Konohamaru Sarutobi, only to be violently reprimanded by Sakura. Kakashi reforms Team 7 with them and gives them another bell test, but unlike last time, taking the bells from him is the real objective. As with last time, Naruto launches a first attack before the test officially begins, but this time it nearly succeeds. Despite their improved abilities, Naruto and Sakura were still unable to get a bell through conventional means, and it was only by Naruto's threat to spoil the latest Icha Icha novel that they distracted Kakashi long enough to take the bells.

While Team 7 tries without success to find a mission to go on that Naruto won't complain about, word reaches Konoha that Akatsuki has kidnapped Gaara, the Kazekage. Team 7 is sent to Sunagakure to assist in rescuing Gaara. On their way to Suna, Naruto explains that Gaara was kidnapped because he is the jinchūriki of the One-Tail, just as Naruto is the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Upon arrival in Suna, Naruto defends Kakashi from Chiyo's assault when she mistakes him for his father. Team 7 gathers what intel they can on Gaara's kidnappers and leave to go after them; Chiyo volunteers to escort them since they aren't familiar with the country around Suna. Naruto promises a recovering Kankurō to rescue Gaara before they leave.

While en route to an Akatsuki lair, they are confronted by Itachi Uchiha, who traps Naruto in a genjutsu. Sakura and Chiyo release him, allowing Naruto to team up with Kakashi and defeat Itachi with a Big Ball Rasengan. The Itachi is discovered to be an impostor, so they continue to the Akatsuki lair, meeting up with Team Guy, who takes down the barrier over the entrance so that Team 7 can get in. They find Gaara's body finds with his kidnappers, Deidara and Sasori. Deidara flies off with Gaara's body with Naruto and Kakashi in pursuit, leaving Sasori to Chiyo and Sakura. Naruto, enraged, makes repeated failed attempts to rescue Gaara before he is calmed by Kakashi, who uses his new Mangekyō Sharingan to distract Deidara with Kamui. Naruto retrieves Gaara's body, but seeing it drives him over the edge: he furiously attacks Deidara and beats him mercilessly into the ground. Discovering that it was a Clay Clone, Naruto slips into his two-tailed form in rage, but is restored to normal by Kakashi via the Chakra-Suppressing Seal.

Gaara awakens

Gaara awakens, with Naruto by his side.

Deidara escapes, while Naruto and Kakashi regroup with Sakura, Chiyo, and Team Guy. Sakura attempts to revive Gaara, but the removal of Shukaku has caused him to die. Naruto breaks down in tears and angrily lashes out at Chiyo, saying she had no right to make Gaara not only a jinchūriki, but also lose his life because of it. As atonement and with Naruto's aid, Chiyo sacrifices her life to revive Gaara; as the jutsu nears completion, Chiyo voices her faith in Naruto's ability to save Gaara and to become Hokage. Naruto greets Gaara when he awakens, and a few days later, Teams 7 and Guy attend Chiyo's funeral in Suna. Before returning home, Naruto and Gaara shake hands (Gaara using his sand) as a sign to their close relationship.

Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission

During her fight with Sasori, Sakura learned of an opportunity to meet with a spy in Orochimaru's ranks in a few days' time, hoping it will lead them to Sasuke. Kakashi is left bedridden from his fight with Deidara, so Yamatoleads Team 7 as his replacement. Replacing Sasuke on the team is Sai, whom Naruto actually encounters earlier and dislikes, declaring him an inferior version of Sasuke. Sai is happy for this distinction and proceeds to degrade Sasuke for defecting from Konoha, forcing Yamato to use his Wood Release to break up their fight. Naruto is constantly exasperated by Sai's lack of empathy and his ridicule of Sasuke, but resolves to work with Sai if it means saving Sasuke.

Team Yamato

Team 7 confronts Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Yamato disguises himself as Sasori and goes to the Tenchi Bridge to meet the spy while Naruto, Sakura, and Sai hide nearby. The spy, Kabuto Yakushi, begins telling Yamato about Orochimaru's organisation, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Orochimaru, who teams up with Kabuto to fight Yamato, having intended to kill Sasori. Team 7 comes to his aid and Orochimaru, recognising them, taunts Naruto about Sasuke. Naruto is enraged and strikes him, using his version 1 form to make his attacks more devastating. Naruto's rage intensifies as he submits to the Nine-Tails' influence: he destroys the Tenchi Bridge and eventually advances to his version 2 form while fighting Orochimaru. Naruto is soon forced back to the destroyed bridge, where, unable to tell friend from foe, he unknowingly attacks Sakura when she approaches him.

Yamato restrains Naruto with his Wood Release and suppresses the Nine-Tails' influence, but its chakra leaves Naruto's body badly damaged. After Sakura heals him, Naruto wakes up unable to remember what happened, but is surprised by the devastated landscape. When they realise that Sai is missing, Yamato reports that he has joined with Orochimaru and Kabuto. On the way, Yamato secretly takes Naruto aside and tells him that he is the one who attacked Sakura. He encourages Naruto to use his own strength instead of the Nine-Tails in order to protect his loved ones. The team locates Sai, whom Yamato has placed a trace on, at Orochimaru's lair and capture him. Restrained, Sai asks why Naruto is determined to save him; Naruto replies that his bond with Sasuke is too precious to be broken and that he will do anything to protect it. Intrigued, Sai switches sides, helping them capture Kabuto and then searching the base for Sasuke on Naruto's behalf. While he's gone, Yamato goes through his belongings and finds evidence that Sai has been assigned to assassinate Sasuke.

Sasuke draws sword

Sasuke prepares to kill Naruto.

When they find Sai, he explains that he truly does want to help retrieve Sasuke, and in fact has already found him: Naruto and Sakura are speechless to see Sasuke again. Sasuke reacts with indifference to them, but Naruto remarks he can't become Hokage without saving his friend. To demonstrate that they mean nothing to him, Sasuke quickly neutralises them all. As Naruto struggles to avoid the temptation of using the Nine-Tails, Sasuke suddenly appears in Naruto's subconscious using his Sharingan and suppresses the Nine-Tails. He then prepares to kill them, but is persuaded not to by Orochimaru and leaves without further comment. Naruto is upset at having failed once more to bring Sasuke home, but is reminded by Sakura that they need to become stronger and Team 7 returns to Konoha.

Twelve Guardian Ninja

Main article: Twelve Guardian Ninja (Arc)

Akatsuki Suppression Mission

Once Kakashi is done recuperating in the hospital, he assembles Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to discuss their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. Kakashi believes the best way to match Sasuke is for Naruto to create a new jutsu. As the training began, Naruto discovers that his nature is wind and learns to use the wind nature. Ordinarily, such training would take months or years, but Kakashi advises that Naruto, by training alongside hundreds of shadow clones can do the same training in a mere fraction of the time. With Kakashi's instructions and the training grounds created by Yamato, Naruto quickly masters how to use the wind nature. The next step is more difficult for him: combining that nature with the Rasengan.

Naruto vs Kakuzu

Naruto defeats Kakuzu.

Like Kakashi and Minato Namikaze before him, Naruto fails several times in trying to combine his nature with the Rasengan; his frustration evokes the Nine-Tails' chakra at times, which Yamato suppresses. With further advice from Kakashi, Naruto finds his solution using two shadow clones: one helps him form the Rasengan and the other adds his wind nature. When they receive news that Asuma died in battle with members of Akatsuki, they take a break to attend Asuma's funeral. Kakashi leaves Yamato in charge of overseeing Naruto's training so he could help Team 10 avenge Asuma. Having finished his jutsu, Naruto and Team Yamato went to provide assistance, arriving in time to save Kakashi and Team 10 from Kakuzu. Naruto engages Kakuzu alone with his newly-created Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, though it dissipates on its first use and Naruto is rescued by Kakashi and Yamato. The technique succeeds the second time, destroying two of Kakuzu's hearts and putting the last one on the brink of failure. Kakashi finishes off Kakuzu and they return to Konoha.

The Rasenshuriken injures Naruto's arm after use and he is forbidden to use the technique ever again. When they visit Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto has a hard time eating while his arm mends, so Sakura opts to help, before the responsibility falls to Sai, then to Kakashi. As they leave afterwards, they are met by Konohamaru, who demonstrates his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique; Naruto approves but Sakura is disgusted and violently reprimands him. In the manga, Konohamaru responds with Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique; Sakura approves but Naruto is disgusted and violently reprimands him.

Three-Tails' Appearance

Main article: Three-Tails' Appearance

Itachi Pursuit Mission

News reaches Konoha that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru. Realising that this is a good opportunity to try once again to reunite with Sasuke, Kakashi combines Teams 7 and 8 into an Eight Man Squad with the mission to find either Sasuke or his assumed target, Itachi. When they split up to search, Naruto, because he's a target of Akatsuki, is given a protective escort in the form of Hinata, Yamato, and Bull. Their group encounters Kabuto, who offers them intel on Akatsuki and its members, his thanks to Naruto "inspiring" him to overcome Orochimaru after absorbing his remains. Kabuto then escapes.

Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant

Itachis Genjutsu

Naruto and Itachi converse.

After regrouping and Kiba Inuzuka detects Sasuke's trail, Naruto creates shadow clones to search the area faster, one of which encounters Itachi. Itachi repels Naruto's attacks and insists he only wants to talk. He asks Naruto what Sasuke means to him and what he will do if Sasuke ever moves against Konoha. Naruto replies that he is Sasuke's brother – a better brother than Itachi is – and that if Sasuke ever attacks the village he will defend it without killing Sasuke. Itachi is happy with this answer and gives Naruto some assistance for this purpose: a special crow that he stores within Naruto's body. Itachi left, and Naruto continued his search, eventually finding Sasuke.[134]

As they near Sasuke's location they are intercepted by Tobi of Akatsuki, who prevents them from progressing and who is invulnerable to their attacks.

Fated Battle Between Brothers

As the group continually tries to attack Tobi, he dodges the attacks with ease. Naruto tries several times to attack him with his Rasengan, but without success. Tobi attempts to use a hidden jutsu to attack the teams, but fails at it. Eventually, Zetsu comes to tell him about Sasuke and Itachi's fight. Tobi leaves when he receives news that Sasuke has killed Itachi, and Teams 7 and 8 try to reach Sasuke before he does. Unable to find where Tobi has taken Sasuke, they are forced to return to Konoha.

Six-Tails Unleashed

Main article: Six-Tails Unleashed

Pain's Assault

Naruto after Jiraiyas death

Naruto mourns Jiraiya's death.

As Naruto contemplated his meeting with Itachi, he was called to the Hokage Residence to hear sombre news: his master Jiraiya was killed by Pain, the leader of Akatsuki. Grief-stricken, Naruto blamed Tsunade and spent the day mourning his teacher's death, depressed that Jiraiya cannot see him become Hokage. After being comforted by Iruka and Shikamaru, Naruto helped to decipher Jiraiya's dying message and eventually they succeed. Understanding that Jiraiya had bought him time for his own fight with Pain, Naruto went to train with the toads of Mount Myōboku to learn senjutsu. Naruto trained to harmonise with nature, a process he sped up by using a limited number of shadow clones. He rapidly progressed through the training stages and attained a perfect Sage Mode, which Jiraiya was unable able to do. News of Pain's Assault on Konoha reached them, they began to mobilise for battle.

Naruto and Fukasaku

Naruto arrives to fight Pain.

As Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamahiro, Gamabunta, and Gamakichi were summoned to the centre of Konoha, the group was confronted by the Six Paths of Pain, who had just destroyed the village. After destroying the Asura Pathbefore it could attack Tsunade, Naruto told her to make sure everyone left the battle to him. After a brief skirmish with Animal Path, Naruto and the toads defeated the Animal, Preta, and Human Paths before running out of senjutsu chakra. Naruto revealed that he had two shadow clones waiting back at Mount Myōboku to revitalise him with natural energy. Naruto went back on the offensive, dispatching the healed Preta and Naraka Path, before the Deva Path regained its full power. Pain killed Fukasaku and used the opportunity to capture Naruto, pinning him down to the ground.

Naruto pin down

Naruto pinned down by Pain.

With Naruto restrained, Pain opened up his reasons for Akatsuki, their plan for the tailed beasts, and the peaceful world he wanted to create. Though Naruto rejected his notion that using a weapon to force peace, he could offer no alternative. Before Pain could depart with Naruto, he was attacked by Hinata Hyūga. Declaring her love for Naruto and vowing to protect him, she continued to fight against Pain before she was subdued and critically wounded. Believing Hinata to had been killed, an enraged Naruto erupted into his six-tailed form. Resisting the First Hokage's Necklace's attempted to quell the transformation and destroying it, the Nine-Tails attacked Pain, forcing him out of the village to get close enough to his actual body to use the Chibaku Tensei, trapping Naruto within the small satellite. The technique was not enough to stop the Nine-Tails, however, as it simply progressed to eight-tailed form to force its way out of the satellite. Meanwhile within his subconscious, Naruto was tempted by the Nine-Tails to open its seal to save him from the pain of not having Pain's answer for peace. However, before Naruto could, Minato appeared, having left some of his chakra within the seal in case of an emergency to protect his son. Overjoyed at meeting his father, but angered that he would condemn him to life as a jinchūriki, Naruto listened to his father encouraging him, confident that he would find a way to break the cycle of hatred. After repairing the seal, Minato disappeared and the newly-inspired Naruto prepared to resume his battle with Pain.

Naruto defeating Deva path

Naruto defeats Pain.

Confidence restored, Naruto was greatly relieved to learn that not only had Hinata survived, but nobody was injured during his rampage. After clever use of shadow clones, Naruto destroyed the Deva Path with a Rasengan, defeating the last of Pain's Six Paths. Using one of Pain's Black Receivers, Naruto followed the chakra signal to Nagato and Konan's position. Confronting Nagato, Naruto listened to Nagato's story that turned him into Pain and came to understand why he made the actions he did. Despite not forgiving him, he told Nagato he would not kill him and would instead try to create the better world that their teacher wished for. Moved by Naruto's determination to create a better world, Nagato decided to put his trust in Naruto and sacrificed his own life to revive all the people he had killed in Konoha. Naruto helped Konan retrieve Nagato and Yahiko's bodies for burial in Amegakure, and Konan left Naruto a bouquet of paper flowers for him, symbolising their new alliance.

Hero of the Hidden Leaf

The village greets Naruto upon his return.

Naruto then created a memorial for Jiraiya and left the flowers and a copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi by a rock with the kanji for teacher ( , shi). While the exhausted Naruto walked back to the village, he was found by Kakashi who carried him the rest of the way. Upon arrival, Naruto was greeted as a hero by the villagers, his dream of acknowledgement being realised at last.

Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha

Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha

Five Kage Summit

Sakura informs Naruto that Tsunade fell into a coma and that there's nothing that can be done to bring her out of it. While they talk, they are approached by Tazuna and Inari, who have come to help rebuild Konoha. They ask about Sasuke, which Naruto avoids going into detail about so as to spare them and Sakura a discussion about Sasuke's defection. After Tazuna and Inari leave, they receive news that Danzō Shimura has become the next Hokage and that he has ordered Sasuke be killed as a traitor. Naruto and Sakura approach Sai to ask him how they can convince Danzō to change his mind, but Sai is unable to help. Omoi and Karui of Kumogakure overhear them talking about Sasuke and they ask for information about Sasuke, wishing to kill him for his role in Akatsuki's capture of Killer B. Naruto leads Omoi and Karui away to spare Sakura pain, but refuses to reveal anything about Sasuke. Instead, Naruto allows the Kumo-nin vent their anger by beating him, to which Karui obliges until Sai stops her and the Kumo-nin retreat.

Recovering later, Naruto asked Yamato and Kakashi to take him to the Land of Iron, so that he could ask Fourth Raikage to pardon Sasuke. Upon arrival, the Raikage rejected Naruto's request even with Kakashi and Yamato's assistance and berated him for defending a criminal. Naruto went to a local inn to ponder his next course of action, but was soon confronted by Tobi, who wanted to understand Nagato's change of heart. Naruto ignored the question and demanded to know about his plans with Sasuke. Tobi told him about the Sage of the Six Paths, the Uchiha clan, and the truth about the Uchiha Clan Downfall, all of which now drove Sasuke along a path of vengeance against Konoha and anyone else who would dare cross his path. Naruto insisted that that he could still get through to Sasuke, but Tobi laughed and left, saying that Naruto and Sasuke were fated to fight again.

While Naruto was practising his Sage Mode's sensory abilities to locate Sasuke, he was interrupted by the arrival of Sakura, Rock Lee, Kiba and Sai. Sakura attempted to dissuade Naruto in his attempts to bring Sasuke back to Konoha by falsely telling him that she loved him. However, Naruto knew she was lying and he rejected her confession and her proposal to abandon Sasuke, stating it had nothing to do with his promise to her. After Sakura's party left, Sai's ink clone revealed that the rest of the Konoha 11 had decided to kill Sasuke themselves to prevent another war, while Sakura planned to kill Sasuke herself, at Sai's unintended insistence. Gaara, who attended the Five Kage Summit that Sasuke attacked, arrived and revealed Tobi's declaration of the Fourth Shinobi World War, telling Naruto how they would be fighting Sasuke to protect Naruto, but he did advise Naruto to consider for himself what was the right thing to do. After hearing that most of his friends have turned against Sasuke, who now wanted to unleash his vengeance on just about everyone, Naruto hyperventilated and passed out. When he awoke, he was told by Yamato that Kakashi went to stop Sakura from dealing with Sasuke.

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke clash.

Using a shadow clone as a decoy, Naruto escaped from the inn and followed Kakashi, arriving just in time to save Sakura from being killed by Sasuke. He tried once more to reason with Sasuke, sympathising with his pain and acknowledging Itachi's sacrifice. However, Sasuke was unmoved and declared his resolve to destroy Konoha and sever the Uchiha's connection to the shinobi world. Naruto then clashed his Rasengan with Sasuke's Chidori, realising that everything in his life he could have easily gone down the same path of Sasuke. Despite his jealousy of him, he had come to like Sasuke and was glad to have met him. Undeterred, Sasuke gave Naruto two choices: kill or be killed; Naruto chose neither. Tobi and Zetsu arrived and prepared to depart with Sasuke. Naruto resolved that if he and Sasuke were to battle again, they would kill each other, but he was willing accept it as he would shoulder Sasuke's hatred alone. Sasuke vowed to kill Naruto first and left with Tobi and Zetsu, while Naruto and his teammates returned to Konoha, with the captive Karin. Naruto explained the situation to his friends and asked to fight Sasuke alone, determined to get stronger for their upcoming battle.

Power

Main article: Power (Arc)

Paradise Life on a Boat

Main article: Paradise Life on a Boat

Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown

The Great Toads Prediction

Naruto meets with the Great Toad Sage.

As Naruto was about to eat at Ichiraku, he was suddenly summoned back to Mount Myōboku by Fukasaku. He learns from the Great Toad Sage's fortune that he would meet an "octopus" and would battle a "young man with powerful eyes." When Gerotora was summoned to give Naruto the "key" to the Eight Trigrams Seal, Naruto knew he would need the Nine-Tails' power for the battles to come and accepted the key. Naruto was sent back to Ichiraku, where some of the villagers asked for his autograph. Naruto was unaware of that the five Kage were planning to keep him from the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War for his safety on a remote island in the Land of Lightning with Yamato, Might Guy, Aoba Yamashiro, and other Konoha-nin as security.

Once at the island, Naruto met Killer B, the jinchūriki of Eight-Tails, and requested to train under him after marvelling at B's mastery of his tailed beast. B refused as he was on vacation, despite Naruto's best efforts to impress him. However, when Motoi heard Naruto bumped fists with B, he took Naruto was taken to Falls of Truth, where B trained to control the Eight-Tails. Following Motoi's instructions, Naruto sat on the platform in front of the waterfall and closed his eyes to see his true self: Dark Naruto, who berated Naruto on how quickly the Konoha villagers changed their opinions of him and exclaimed that the Nine-Tails liked him better. Inside his mind, Naruto fought his dark self, but found that they were evenly matched. Breaking out of meditation, Naruto questioned Motoi about B's history in order to learn how to conquer his inner darkness.

Cho-odama

Naruto fights the Nine-Tails.

Naruto reminisced about how B and Gaara changed everyone's opinions about them and began to doubt if the Konoha villagers sincerely trusted him. After witnessing B save Motoi from a giant squid and resume their friendship, an inspired Naruto returned to the Falls of Truth and confronted Dark Naruto again. With Naruto now having faith in himself, Dark Naruto began to weaken as he asked what his reason for existing was. Naruto answered by hugging him, accepted Dark Naruto as a part of him while thanking him for pushing him to become a better person. Dark Naruto finally relented and faded. B led Naruto and Yamato to a special room in the secret temple behind the waterfall, where Naruto was prepared to fight the Nine-Tails for its chakra. Within his subconscious, Naruto unlocked the seal and engaged the Nine-Tails in battle using Sage Mode. Though he appeared to have the upper hand and drain the Nine-Tails' chakra, the fox instantly planted its own hatred within its absorbed chakra, consuming Naruto.

Naruto and Kushina meet

Naruto meets his mother.

Just before Naruto was completely consumed, the spirit of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, appeared. Naruto believed that Kushina was the Nine-Tails in disguise, earning a hit on the head and an immediately apology from her, who hoped that he did not inherit her short-temper. Realising Kushina was his mother, he tearfully hugged her and the love-filled reunion purged the Nine-Tails' hatred within its drained chakra. With renewed confidence from hearing the story of his parents, Naruto battled the Nine-Tails once more. With his mother's assistance, Naruto successfully weakens the fox long enough to separate it from its chakra. Attaining the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto imprisons the emaciated and infuriated Nine-Tails within a new, stronger seal, apologising to it as it faded into darkness. Afterwards, Naruto learned from Kushina about his heritage, the truth behind the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, and how his parents gave their lives to protect him. Naruto told his mother that he could finally understand what a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame them for what happened, instead feeling glad to be their son. As she fades away, Kushina tearfully hugged Naruto, thanking him for letting her and Minato be his parents.

Naruto crashes into Kisame

Naruto attacks Kisame.

In the real world, Naruto demonstrated his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode to B and Yamato before sensing Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki hidden inside his Samehada via his negative emotions. When Kisame attempted to escape, Naruto used his blinding speed to quickly smash Kisame into the wall, though his foot get stuck. Yamato helps Naruto out while B pursues Kisame and they regroup to see Kisame's defeat by Guy. Kisame is restrained for interrogation, though he breaks free of his confinements through sheer will and summons sharks inside a water prison to eat him alive. Shocked by Kisame's suicide, Naruto observes that even those in Akatsuki fight for their comrades. They examine the intel that Kisame was trying to send, which turns out to be booby-trapped: they are each caught in a water prison and are trapped alongside a shark. Another shark, meanwhile, is able to escape with Kisame's intel. After they escape, Naruto is tasked with evacuating the giant animals into the Island Turtle's shell and logging the island's ecology as part of his "official" S-rank mission. He remains unaware that it is a ploy to keep him away from the war.

Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation

Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation

Naruto returned to the Falls of Truth with B to start practising his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, specifically learning how to use Tailed Beast Balls. Since Tailed Beast Balls couldn't be made without the Nine-Tails' cooperation, Naruto tried to create the Tailed Beast Rasengan as a workaround. While struggling to balance the jutsu's composition, he sensed a distant source of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Naruto left the Falls of Truth to investigate and was met by a contingent of Konoha-nin, amongst them Iruka Umino. Iruka tried to convince him to go back to his training, but Naruto bypassed them and, from entering Sage Mode, sensed the ongoing Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto became angry that they would try to keep the war a secret from him and that they wouldn't let him help. Iruka apologised, yet still made an effort to restrain him. Naruto escaped and found a Self-Repairing Barrier, preventing him from leaving by himself. B, at Iruka's request, decided to join him and together they broke through the barrier.

Naruto in Kyubis eye

Naruto states his resolve to the Nine-Tails.

Shortly after, the Nine-Tails pulled Naruto into his subconscious, berating him for squandering its chakra and calling him naive for thinking he could stop the war by himself. When the Nine-Tails failed to once again tempt Naruto with power, the fox went off to claim that his attempt to put an end to hatred was futile, using his history with Sasuke as proof. Naruto responded by pinning the fox down, refuting that it was the one who was being naive and confidently exclaiming he would find a way to deal with Sasuke and end the war. Before he leaves, Naruto also promises to resolve the Nine-Tails' own hatred someday, unnerving the fox.

Naruto bypasses A

Naruto outpaces A.

On their way to the battlefield, Naruto and B were met by the Fourth Raikage and Tsunade, both intent on stopping the jinchūriki. B tried to convince the Raikage to let them go, and when that failed, Naruto tried to get around them, but the Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode was too fast for that. The Raikage became increasingly aggressive in his determination to stop Naruto and B from joining the war effort, going so far as to threaten to kill Naruto if it would keep Akatsuki from capturing the Nine-Tails. First B and then Tsunade joined Naruto in arguing to allow them to fight, which the Raikage relented to once Naruto dodges his maximum speed. On Tsunade's orders, Shikaku Nara contacted Naruto and informed him about Akatsuki's White Zetsu Army and the accompanying Impure World Reincarnations. Naruto and B soon afterwards encountered a squad of seeming Allied forces, but with his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode's ability, it allowed him to detect them as disguised Zetsu. He quickly defeated them and sent shadow clones to various other battlefields to lend assistance.

Naruto kills dog

Naruto fights Nagato.

Naruto and B soon ran into the reincarnated Itachi Uchiha and Nagato. They greeted Naruto and briefly caught up on what had happened since their deaths, but were quickly forced to attack by their summoner, Kabuto Yakushi. Nagato advised Naruto and B on how to counter his jutsu while Itachi, between his own attacks, recalled the crow he planted in Naruto during their last meeting. Itachi activated the Kotoamatsukami of the crow's Mangekyō Sharingan to release himself from Kabuto's influence. Itachi joined Naruto and B in fighting Nagato, first by neutralising the Rinnegan Summoning and then saving them from being killed by Nagato. Nagato, his personality now suppressed, tried capturing them with Chibaku Tensei, which the three combined efforts to destroy. While Nagato was distracted by their attack, Itachi sealed him with Susanoo. His personality restored, Nagato used his last moments to apologise and put his faith in Naruto. Afterwards, Itachi destroyed the crow, its Kotoamatsukami too valuable to let fall into the wrong hands. He left to find Kabuto so that he could end the Impure World Reincarnation, but not before telling Naruto to let his friends support him and leaving Sasuke's reform to him.

Mujun

Naruto defeats the Third Raikage.

A shadow clone arrived at the site of the Fourth Division's battle with various reincarnated Kage. Naruto was able to land a sneak attack on Mū, allowing the Third Tsuchikage to seal him before he could say anything. The Tsuchikage went to help Gaara fight the Second Mizukage, leaving Naruto to fight the Third Raikage along with the other members of the Fourth Division. Like the Fourth Raikage, the Third was very fast, easily dodging most attacks. The few attacks that did land had almost no effect, his body's natural defence was too high, and the Raikage's offences allowed him to break through every attempt to contain him. When Naruto noticed that the Raikage had a scar from his fight with the Eight-Tails years earlier, he contacted it via B to ask how the Raikage received the scar. Upon hearing the Eight-Tails' answer, Naruto surmises the scar was self-inflicted, confirming it as he manipulates the Third into piercing his own body. The Third is sealed and Naruto regroups with the Tsuchikage and Gaara, who already defeated the Second Mizukage.

As Naruto and B continued onwards, Naruto's shadow clones started arriving at various locations. In the anime, shadow clones were able to: save the members of the Sasuke Recovery Team from the reincarnated Sound Four's Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover;[135] update Tatewaki about the fates of the children he was responsible for during life, granting him peace and allowing him to return to the afterlife;[136] run in to Yota, a childhood friend, and giving Yota a chance to play with him again before releasing himself from the Impure World Reincarnation;[137][138][139] assist Omoi in saving the Thundercloud Unit.[140]

Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax

Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax

Shadow clones arrived at all the remaining battlefields, securing Impure World Reincarnations, weeding out the Zetsu that had infiltrated the Alliance's ranks, and defeating any other remaining Zetsu. Victory seemed near when the Sensor Division detected a new threat near the Fourth Division: Mu, who split himself before his sealing, and the reincarnated Madara Uchiha. Shocked by this revelation, they all wondered who the masked man, Tobi, really was. Madara gave them little time to discuss it and attacked them immediately. He cut swaths through the Fourth Division's ranks and used his Rinnegan to avoid the clone's, the Tsuchikage's, and Gaara's counterattack. Wishing to eliminate them all at once, Madara dropped a meteorite on them.

Kurama helps Naruto

The Nine-Tails chooses to help Naruto.

While the survivors regroup, Madara tried to summon the Nine-Tails. Although it failed, the fox sensed the attempt and offered some chakra to help fight Madara, preferring Naruto over the Uchiha. The shadow clone used the Nine-Tails' chakra to counter Madara's Nativity of a World of Trees with Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres, though the extended fighting left the clone exhausted afterwards. Madara moved in to capture it, but was parried by the arrival of Tsunade, the Fourth Raikage, and the Fifth Mizukage. The Five Kage vowed to deal with Madara themselves and asked that Naruto should instead focus on defeating Tobi. The clone dispersed just as the real Naruto converged on Tobi. Naruto and B clashed with Tobi's reincarnated jinchūriki, styled like a Six Paths of Pain. During the fighting, Naruto referenced another Madara and asked who Tobi really was. Realising his lie was exposed, Tobi refused to accept any particular identity, believing it to be irrelevant. Naruto was not satisfied with this answer and vowed to break Tobi's mask.

Jinchūriki clashes

The jinchūriki clash.

B entered Tailed Beast Mode to clear the surrounding forest that was giving him and Naruto a disadvantage against the reincarnated jinchūriki. He then tried to seal the jinchūriki, but Tobi had them enter Version 2 forms to escape at the last second. The increased strength of the jinchūriki caused difficulties for Naruto and B. Tobi, taking advantage of the situation, nearly captured Naruto, but was blocked by the arrival of Kakashi and Guy. Their arrival balanced out the two sides, so Tobi had the Four-Tails and the Six-Tails enter Tailed Beast Modes as well. The Four-Tails captured Naruto in its mouth, allowing it to communicate with him. The Four-Tails, introducing itself with the name Son Gokū, was angered to be controlled by Tobi, but it doubted Naruto would be any better since humans had always sought to control it and its fellow tailed beasts. Naruto insisted he was different and Son Gokū, touched by his desire to help it, told him how to release it from Tobi's control. Naruto managed to break out of its mouth, locate the black receiver, and remove it.

Kurama teams up

Naruto and Kurama unite.

Son Gokū thanked Naruto for his help, but explained that it couldn't actually be saved, as it was still bound to the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Before it was pulled back into the Demonic Statue, Son Gokū gave some of its chakra to Naruto and wished him luck. Tobi, having lost the use of one tailed beast, forced the others to enter Tailed Beast Modes so that the battle could be brought to an end. The Nine-Tails remarked that Naruto couldn't possibly win without its help. Naruto stated that he was not up for taking its chakra by force at the moment and that he would figure something out. However, Naruto's earlier determination to help Son Gokū moved the Nine-Tails, reminding it of the many selfless things Naruto had done during his life and the perseverance he always displayed. The Nine-Tails no longer wanted to oppose Naruto and instead offered to join him as a partner, asking only that Naruto call it by name: Kurama.

Seishin Sekai

Naruto meets the tailed beasts.

Naruto entered his own Tailed Beast Mode and went to save Kakashi and Guy, deflecting the other five beasts' Tailed Beast Balls. The Kurama avatar fought the beasts in close combat, forcing them to combine their Tailed Beast Balls into one against it. Kurama countered theirs with a single one of its own Tailed Beast Balls and Naruto then used the avatar's tails to grab and remove the beasts' black receivers. From the contact, Naruto was able to interface with the other beasts, who introduced themselves and, like Son Gokū, gave him portions of their chakra. Tobi recalled the beasts back into the Demonic Statue and, though irritated, remained confident in his eventual victory as he faced off with Naruto, B, Kakashi, and Guy. By the time night fell, however, Tobi was still unable to defeat them. A light eventually descended on the reincarnated jinchūriki that B had kept restrained, returning them to the afterlife and signalling that Itachi had finally defeated Kabuto.

Naruto hits Tobi

Naruto destroys Tobi's mask.

With his options running out, Tobi deposited the Benihisago and the Kohaku no Jōhei (which contained portions of Kurama's chakra) into the Demonic Statue which, combined with a fragment of the Eight-Tails, Gyūki's, chakra he acquired previously, was enough to start the revival of the Ten-Tails. Naruto, B, Kakashi, and Guy started focusing on destroying it, but were constantly stopped by Tobi and his peculiar teleportation and intangibility abilities. From the fighting, however, Kakashi noticed that Tobi's abilities were seemingly linked to his own Kamui. To take advantage of this, Kakashi had one of Naruto's shadow clones attack Tobi and, just as the clone was about to be destroyed by one of Tobi's attacks, Kakashi used Kamui on it without Tobi noticing. Naruto then attacked with a Tailed Beast Ball, which Tobi escaped by retreating to Kamui's dimension. He found the clone waiting for him there and it destroyed his mask with a Rasengan.

When they saw his face, Guy and Kakashi recognised Tobi as their childhood friend, Obito Uchiha, whom they'd long thought dead. Obito declined to explain his actions to them and instead attacked, which attracted Madara, who escaped the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, to their location. Seeing Madara, Naruto asked what happened to the Kage, to which the elder Uchiha replied that they were in bad condition when he left them. From that and the conversation he overheard between Madara and Obito, particularly their manipulation of Nagato, Naruto attacked in a rage. Madara reflected him and then tried to capture him and B so that the Ten-Tails could be revived in its complete form. Naruto split his attention, he and B fighting Madara's wood dragon with their Tailed Beast Modes and one of his shadow clones trying to help Kakashi get over the revelation that Obito was alive.

Allied Forces Jutsu

Naruto with the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Obito tried to convince Naruto of the futility of resistance. Naruto insisted that protecting his comrades was always worthwhile, no matter how hopeless things may seem. His words brought Kakashi out of his slump, enabling him to start fighting Obito on his own, and energised Guy, who created an opening for Naruto and B to attack the Demonic Statue with a combined Tailed Beast Ball. The attack came too late, however, and the Ten-Tails was revived. Naruto, B, Kakashi, and Guy regrouped and coordinated an attack, but the Ten-Tails was too powerful and Madara and Obito, once they linked themselves to it, were able to deploy its powers effectively. Just before they could kill Naruto and the others, the combined remaining Allied Shinobi Forces arrived to help. Shikaku Nara, communicating to all of them from the Alliance's headquarters, staged an offensive to restrain the Ten-Tails. Although it failed, it was effective enough that Madara and Obito had the Ten-Tails destroy the distant headquarters, killing Shikaku and everyone else stationed there.

The Allies made individual attacks against the Ten-Tails, but none had any effect. At the same time, the Ten-Tails started raining wooden skewers all over the battlefield, killing many. When one was about to hit Naruto, Hinatashielded him with her body and Neji shielded her with his own. Dying, Neji collapsed on Naruto's shoulder, asking him to be more careful in the future since many lives, Hinata's particularly, now depend on his. With his last breath, he thanked Naruto for calling him a genius all those years ago. Naruto was deeply distraught by Neji's death, which Obito tried to use as an example of the needless death that resistance caused and that could be solved in the new world he wanted to create. Hinata brought Naruto back to his senses by reminding him of all the people who had given their lives to protect him and whose memories he would be insulting if he had given up now. As Naruto thanked her, he took her hand and coated her with some of Kurama's chakra.

Naruto powered the Alliance up

Naruto gives chakra to the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Naruto shared Kurama's chakra throughout the Allied Forces, increasing their strength and protecting them from harm. They all manoeuvred into a formation that Shikaku was able to communicate to them before he died and, taking the form of a bird in memory of Neji, successfully removed the Ten-Tails from Obito and Madara's control. Forced to fend for themselves, Obito sought out Naruto, criticising him for wasting his energy protecting others. Naruto replied that protecting them actually gave him strength, motivating everyone within earshot. They then sensed the Ten-Tails was about to attack, which Kakashi tried to stop with Kamui. Obito intercepted him and they teleported away, leaving the others to endure the Ten-Tails' Tenpenchii. Kurama's chakra protected everyone, but it faded in the aftermath; Naruto was left quite beaten up, requiring Sakura to heal him. When the Ten-Tails attacked with another Tailed Beast Ball, the Allies mustered what little defence they could. Before it could reach them, however, the Tailed Beast Ball was suddenly teleported away and Naruto's reincarnated father, Minato Namikaze, appeared at Naruto's side.

Team 7 Reunited

Team 7 together again.

The First, Second, and Third Hokage arrived soon afterward and, along with Minato, erected a barrier around the Ten-Tails to confine it. Sasuke arrived shortly too, at whose request the previous Hokage were reincarnated by Orochimaru and who now opposed Obito and Madara. Their fellow Rookie Ninehad set aside their differences with Sasuke for the time being and joined forces in launching an attack against the Ten-Tails' cruft. On Sai's advice, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all summoned their signature animals (Naruto calling on Gamakichi) in order to focus directly on the Ten-Tails itself. Naruto and Sasuke successfully damaged the Ten-Tails' arm with a combined Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, but it merely removed the arm to prevent the flames of Sasuke's Amaterasu from spreading.

Before they could attack again, Obito returned, landing on top of the Ten-Tails head and seemingly about to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to restore Madara to life. While everyone focused on stopping Obito, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the hand seals he was using were different from what Nagato used. Minato tried to cut Obito down, but discovered that it was too late as he sealed the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its jinchūriki.

Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki

Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki

Shuriken hits Obito

Naruto and Sasuke attack Obito.

Obito used his new power to destroy the barrier, forcing the Hokage to put the energy they were using toward the barrier into the fight instead. Because they had immortal bodies, they launched the first attack so that the others could learn what they could about Obito's new abilities, but they were quickly defeated. Naruto and Sasuke engaged him as well, but were nearly killed, saved only by Naruto using his chakra arms to link to Minato so he could teleport them to safety. Just as before, Naruto and Sasuke combined their attacks, having Minato and the Second Hokage coordinate teleports so that the attack would connect. Obito's Truth-Seeking Ballsdissipated much of the attack and the damage that he did incur was quickly regenerated.

Naruto attacks Obito anime

Naruto attacks Obito after discovering his weakness.

From the development and some of the previous exchanges, Minato concluded that Obito was able to neutralise ninjutsu. Gamakichi, wanting to make some final contribution to the fight before he was forced to return to Mount Myōboku, attacked with his Starch Syrup Gun. Minato took this opportunity to try and reason with Obito, reminding him of his former dream to become Hokage. Obito berated the title and those who had held it, as he had surpassed them. Naruto was insulted not only because that was a slight against his father, but also because he hadn't abandoned his dream of being Hokage like Obito had. The Second Hokage teleported him to Obito and he attacked with a Rasengan, which successfully damaged Obito; Naruto noticed that Gamakichi's attack wasn't neutralised and realised Obito was vulnerable to senjutsu.

Minato and Naruto bump fists

Kurama and its jinchūriki join forces.

With a weakness discovered, Obito trapped the Alliance in a barrier and began charging multiple Tailed Beast Balls that he would use to wipe out everyone within its confines. Minato noted that he wouldn't be able to teleport them all away in time, so Naruto came up with a different approach: he linked his chakra with Minato and remotely restored the Alliance's chakra cloaks, networking everyone in with Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique, allowing him to teleport everyone out of the barrier. Minato did so and was afterwards very proud of his son, saying he wished they had more time to talk. Naruto replied that it was not necessary since he already met his mother and that she explained everything. Naruto and Minato each entered Tailed Beast Modes, with Naruto merging his with Sage Mode in order to imbue their shared Rasengan with senjutsu. The Second teleported them to Obito and they attacked, but he blocked it with his Truth-Seeking Balls.

Obito vs Titans

A senjutsu-enhanced Naruto and Sasuke attack Obito.

To move ahead with his plans, Obito created a replica of the God Tree, the first step in performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The tree started absorbing chakra from those nearby until they die, a fate that Naruto nearly succumbed to until he was saved by the Third Hokage. Obito pointed to the growing number of casualties as further evidence that Naruto should stop resisting, an arguement that Naruto was increasingly having trouble ignoring. Sasuke, unmoved by Obito's words, used Susanoo to hack through the tree and then mocked Naruto for giving up. Naruto was reminded of his desire to not lose Sasuke or anyone else for that matter and, reinvigorated, joined Sasuke in the offensive. Although their senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode and Susanoo could compete with Obito, they were individually unable to defeat him. Obito continued trying to convince Naruto to stop, but he ignored him.

Obito is taken down

Naruto and Sasuke slash through Obito.

Sasuke then coated his Susanoo around Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, granting the Kurama-avatar a sword and armour. Sensing that it was the final exchange, Obito created a sword and shield of his own out of Truth-Seeking Balls. Naruto created a Rasengan in each of the Kurama-avatar's tails, which his friends from Konoha guide in a coordinated assault to Obito's shield, destroying it. As soon as Naruto and Sasuke sliced through Obito with their sword, the tailed beasts then began to emerge from the Uchiha's body, giving Naruto and the combined Allied Shinobi Forces the opportunity to pull them out. The tug-of-war for the tailed beasts linked Naruto's consciousness with Obito's. Naruto reminded Obito of his earlier claim that he was nobody and set out to prove to him that he was Obito Uchiha, specifically the Obito Uchiha that Kakashi used to know. Naruto pointed out their similarities, how both were orphans and that, because of that, they wanted to be Hokage. Obito agreed that they were similar, but that was the reason why he has been trying so hard to convince Naruto that he was right, and insisted that the world he wanted to create was a better one because his vision of the future was clear, whereas the future of the current world was ambiguous. Naruto argued that was the point and that uncertainty, when faced with comrades, was worthwhile, and offered Obito his hand so that they might see what happened together.

Kurama extracted from Naruto

Kurama is extracted from Naruto by Madara.

The Allies successfully removed the tailed beasts from Obito and he fell to the ground, defeated. Minato and Kakashi insisted that Obito be left to them while Naruto and the rest of the Alliance should focus on Madara. They did so, joining forces with the First Hokage against him, but right before he could seal him, Madara put one final fail-safe into effect: he had Black Zetsu force Obito to revive him. Madara quickly neutralised the First, fended off Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, and then went after the freed tailed beasts. Naruto entered Tailed Beast Mode and assisted them with fighting him off. They were initially successful, but when Madara reacquired one of his Rinnegan, he easily defeated them with Limbo: Border Jail, sealing them all back into the Demonic Statue, including B's Gyūki and Naruto's Kurama.

Obito Saving Naruto

Obito transfers his tailed beasts' chakra into Naruto.

The removal of Kurama from his body caused Naruto to pass out and placed his life in immediate danger. His Uzumaki heritage prevented him from dying instantly, but he required constant medical attention from Sakura in order to keep him alive. On the advice of Kurama right before it was extracted, Gaara took Naruto to Minato so that Minato's portion of Kurama's chakra could be sealed into him, saving him. Kakashi sent Naruto and Sakura to Kamui's dimension so that she could continue performing life support without interruption. Obito soon arrived to help her, having overcome both Black Zetsu and Madara in order to acquire Minato's half of Kurama and give it to Naruto, as his form of penance.

Naruto and Sasuke obtain Rikudo Power

Naruto and Sasuke accept Hagoromo's power.

While on the border of life and death, Naruto was met by the Sage of Six Paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He explained his past conflicts with his mother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and the conflicts that emerged between his sons, Asura and Indra. His sons' conflict had continued through the centuries, with their chakra reincarnated every generation in new individuals to fight anew; Naruto was the current reincarnation of Asura, while Sasuke was the reincarnation of Indra. Naruto was not greatly surprised, having sensed something like that when he met Sasuke during the Five Kage Summit. Because of Madara's aims for the world, Hagoromo asked that he and Sasuke join forces to stop him, a task he was only encouraged by from the tailed beasts' positive words concerning Naruto. He gave Naruto the Six Paths Yang Power, half his chakra and Six Paths Sage Mode to help him in this goal.

Madara Attacked

Naruto and Sasuke strike Madara.

When Naruto woke up, he had Obito send him back to the real world. There, he stopped Madara from killing Might Guy and used Hagoromo's power to stabilise Guy's life force from using the Eight Gates Released Formation. Surprised by Naruto's sudden increase in power, Madara was hit by Naruto's Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken, which was fueled by Son Gokū's chakra and instantly cut down the giant tree Obito created earlier. When Sasuke arrived, Naruto entered Six Paths Sage Mode and they started overwhelming Madara. Realising his window was closing, Madara went after Kakashi and took his Mangekyō Sharingan, using it to follow Obito. Sakura appeared shortly afterward, sent by Obito so Madara wouldn't kill her. She could do nothing about Kakashi's eye, so Naruto used Hagoromo's power to restore the one he lost years ago.

Madara soon returned, now having both his Rinnegan and Black Zetsu in control of Obito's body. Naruto and Sasuke immediately resumed their attack, but Madara had an easier time with them. He rose into the sky, raining Chibaku Tensei on them to keep them busy while he projected the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. While Naruto destroyed the remaining satellite-like constructs, Sasuke shielded him, Sakura, and Kakashi with Susanoo from the Infinite Tsukuyomi's gaze. He let them out once the illusion was finished casting and they emerged to find themselves alone, with the rest of the world being wrapped into Madara's God: Nativity of a World of Trees. As Madara confronted them and started explaining how he had saved the world, he was stabbed in the back by Black Zetsu. Black Zetsu then transferred to Madara's body from Obito's and forced him to absorb the world's chakra, converting him into a woman that Naruto and Sasuke recognised as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes

Main article: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes

Kaguya detected that Naruto and Sasuke as the reincarnations of Asura and Indra, and also that her son Hagoromo had given them the power to defeat her. Not wanting to further the damage the world that their fighting would cause, she shifted them all to one of her dimensions, placing them above a sea of lava. Sasuke summoned his hawk Garuda to save himself and Naruto, but ignored Naruto's pleas to save Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito too since only he and Naruto were vital to the fight. Kakashi was able to briefly stop their fall, but the heat burned the scroll he used to save them and it was only Naruto's sudden discovery that he was able to levitate that saved them from the lava. He left a shadow clone to hold onto them and engaged Kaguya, creating an opening for Sasuke to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Following Sasuke waiting to Attack Kaguya, Naruto charged foward trying to distract the Rabbit Goddess, but as soon as he got close enough she went through four hand signs { snake , dragon , dog, bird} and preformed a forbbiden technique know as the{ **Celestial Gate}** and teleported Naruto & herself to a parallel dimention.

Naruto * { }

"Where am i ? thought naruto as he dusted hinself off the ground.

He looked around & noticed he appear to be in the Village in the leaf but the hokage faces seemed a bit different , but he dispelled the thought and decided to continue south-west of his location to the Red Light District to get some answer as to where he was .

Timeskip ...

After reaching his destination , he decided to vist an old house where he and a civilian girl name Fhan Zhen lived , he spotted the house & enter the premissis ,

Naruto : { Is anyone here? , anyone at home , Hello , Fhan , } but receive no answer , he looked around in the old house and noticed a scroll with {? ? ? } , he soon picked it up he began to read the instruction on it & it read : As thou wish to manifest the 7 sins of a mortal one must complete the specific required task before the manifestation can occur , the steps are : 1 { Create a blood pack with the manifestation Goddess * _Yzumi Ksashy* 2 : Forthe process to continue one must preform the following hand -signs necessary for the Process to Begin [_ _ **Boar, dragon. Ox , Snake**_ _] & 3: As be carefull of the use of this newly found power! _

_And with that naruto starte the ritual by meditating while preforming the Hand sign necessary for the manifestation to begin , he cut his thumb finger tip with a kunai knife & shoute d: Ninja Art Impure Manifestation! _

_Kaguya Otsutuki_

Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ( , Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the former matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan and mother of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Long before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless war, Kaguya consumed the fruit of the God Tree and became the first wielder of chakra on Earth, before later merging with the tree to become the Ten-Tails.

 _Kaguya found herself in the_ _ **Village in the Mist**_ _, she began to search for clues as to where the blond ninja must have disappear to._

 _{Where is Asura reincarnation , I sense his presents } she thought and bagan to trail the feeling she was getting upon her pursuit she ran into a group of very skilled warriors._

 _With Naruto..._

 _As for this blond the result of his action was a great surprise and an overwhelming experience his first manifestation sin to appear was a blond hair girl by the name of Celysia Jyhe ._

" _{who are you?}" Naruto asked the blond girl who in turn responded by saying " I`m Celysia Jyhe , im the soul manifestation of your Greed , anything you wish to desire to an abundant nature ,_


End file.
